


Karlnapity Oneshots + Extras

by bootsthebaby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Any genre, Comfort, Fluff, Karlnapity, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, dadboyhalo, karlnap, oneshots, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsthebaby/pseuds/bootsthebaby
Summary: Just a cute book of karlnap + karlnapity + dadboyhalo! Leave suggestions if you want :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Requests !!

Welcome to my oneshot book! I'm Boots or Scout, I go by they/them, and I love writing :)

This is a primarily karlnap(ity) book with some extra bits added in I guess haha

I'm new to writing so pls be nice haha

I'll take any suggestions, fluff smut angst etc :)

I will not do anything that makes me uncomfortable, I'll specify more in the future but anything rape, illegal, animal abusive, or anything that would be gross to read in general I will not write. 

If you have any questions, comments, requests, or just want to be friends dm me on twitter @ scoutthebaby :D

That's all! I'll have a couple chapters posted soon since I already have a few ideas in mind.

I try to post everyday/everyother day but I do have a lot of school to do haha

Love you all! Stay safe <3

-Scout


	2. Sick (Karlnapity Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity overworks himself and gets sick and his fiance's comfort him :D

Request: Ahh can you do karl and sapnap taking care of Quackity when he gets sick 👉👈

Can do! Note for this chapter and probably all other stories, I’ll switch between referring to Quackity as Quackity and Alex. Also I normally don't proofread much so just ignore any mistakes haha

Quackity had been working relentlessly for days, his fiance’s barely ever seeing him out of his office other than to get food or to say goodnight. In fact he’d worked so much, he’d managed to work himself into a sickness. He sat slouched in his office chair, staring at the numbers on his screen blankly. He rolled his head back and stared up at the grey ceilings, letting out a groan as he fumbled to grab his hoodie to add another layer on. He’d been cold and hot at the same time for so long he wasn’t even sure what he even felt like anymore- all he knew was that he did not feel good at all.

He reached over to the box of tissues on his desk, gently tugging one from the box and blowing his runny nose. It could be worse, he thought. He could be throwing up or curled over in agony, but this was more of a nuisance than anything serious. He leaned forward into his desk, scooting the chair forward as he continued working. He knew it was bad but he was running a casino by himself, he needed to get things done.

A couple hours went by and Quackity was only feeling worse, now with a pounding headache and the shivers. He knew if he worked any longer it would probably be worse than not working- he’d managed to screw up a whole spreadsheet already. He reached over to his phone beside his computer and leaned into the desk, resting his forehead against the cool dark wood. He called Sapnap first, listening to the dull rings until he finally heard the other pick up.

“Hello?” Sapnap hummed, sticking the phone up to his ear as he lay in bed with Karl beside him, asleep.

“I am so fucking sick.” Quackity muttered, his voice raspy from soreness. He rubbed his nose into his sleeve.

“Jeez, you sound awful. I’ll come pick you up in a bit, okay? Don’t move.” Sapnap ran his hand through Karl’s hair, shifting away from his sleeping lover and standing up from the bed. “How do you even get sick from working?” He mumbled, glancing over to see Karl move around as he woke up.

“Sap-?” Karl yawned, rolling over from the sun to look at the other man.

“Alex is sick, I’m gonna go pick him up.” Sapnap said to him, his tone softening seeing him tired. It quickly went back to normal when he heard a miserable groan from Quackity on the other end.

“I’ll be right back.” He said to Karl, kissing his head before walking out and heading down the path to the Casino.

Quackity shut his laptop, laying his head against the wood. His head had gotten so hot the wood had turned warmer, which was not as comforting. He groaned, adjusting the blanket over him as he heard the door open.

“Oh Alex, hey babe.” He said, pouting in sympathy as he stared at his lover. His nose and cheeks flushed red, a bag of used tissues beside him, and he was covered in blankets. “Let’s get you home.” Sapnap smiled warmly, walking over and shutting the computers off, picking up Quackity bridal style.

“Try not to fucking drop me.” Quackity muttered, reaching over weakly for his work bag. Sapnap huffed and grabbed the bag and tissues, glancing around the room to scan for anything else.

“Missing anything else?”  
“God just take me home.” 

Sapnap laughed softly and nodded, walking out with Quackity in arms as he made his way back home. Their kingdom was far away but it was worth it. The cozy private village was comforting, and Karl of course loved the library.

Speaking of, Karl had gotten up and started preparing for Alex to return. He stood in the kitchen, a mushroom print apron on around his waist as he stirred a pot of soup he’d made. Of course he wasn’t the best chef but he usually enjoyed cooking for the other two. He smiled at the brown broth and fresh picked vegetables, perking up as he heard Sapnap talking to Quackity, quickly rushing over and opening the door for them. 

“Welcome back!” Karl beamed, giving both a kiss on the cheek. Sapnap beamed and Quackity smiled faintly- which was probably the most you could do right now. “I made soup! And there's some extra blankets on the bed with an ice pack.” He beamed, setting the spoon down and wiping his hands on the apron. 

Quackity leaned forward in Sapnap’s arms and kissed Karl’s cheek gently. “Thank you dear.” He smiled, letting Sapnap carry him into their room and set him in the bed. It was so comforting, Karl’s hoodies and blankets with the fan blowing.

Sapnap sat in bed by Quackity as he got under the blankets, wiping his nose with the tissues. He played with Quackity’s hair while they waited for Karl to bring the soup, which he loved. Quackity never took off his beanie except when he was alone with them, and his hair was always so soft..

Karl walked in carrying a bowl of soup on a tray, his eyes lighting up seeing the two together. “Here, this should help, Quack.” He said, setting the bowl in his lap with a spoon. 

Quackity smiled softly and started eating, shifting under the blankets as Karl sat on the other side of Quackity, talking to Sapnap about a book he’d read. The three of them ate and talked a bit before Sapnap took the dishes out and Karl turned to Quackity as he cleared his throat.

“Would you mind staying with me tonight?” He rasped, clearing his throat a little. It was still so sore.

Karl beamed and nodded quickly. “Of course! We can all cuddle.” He beamed, glancing out the window and realizing theyd been talking for so long the sun had already disappeared behind the horizon. The lanterns outside were the only source of light now.

“I’ll cuddle.” Sapnap grinned as he walked in, pulling the hair band off and tossing it on the dresser as he walked over. He was very well known for his hugs.

The other two smiled and made room for sapnap to climb into the bed, opposite side of Karl so Quackity was in between them. Sapnap ran his hand through Quackity’s hair and smiled, watching him close his eyes. “Thanks for taking care of me. I promise I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow-” Quackity started before getting attacked with kisses to shut him up. “You’re not working until you’re 100 percent better, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Karl huffed, burying his face in his neck.

Quackity laughed and squirmed around, pushing Karl off playfully. “Alright, alright! I get it, no work, sheesh.” He laughed, stretching out and leaning into Sapnap. 

“Goodnight darlings.” Sapnap chimed in, watching Karl wrap around his body pillow and seeing Quackity already drifting to sleep. He kissed Quackity’s head sweetly and turned off the light above, letting sleep take over.


	3. Stream (Karlnapity NSFW/Smut - Bottom Karl)

Request: could you do a karlnapity where sap and quackity do smth public to karl? if you could, karl being very vocal would be nice :]

Hope you enjoy it! The dadboyhalo chapter will be out soon, I just got a sudden spur to write this before I finished the other haha

It started with a dare. Sapnap made a bet that Karl couldn’t go one hour without hugging one of them and of course he failed. Quackity and Sapnap had came to visit, of course he wanted to hug and touch them. It was his love language! Originally Quackity wanted the punishment to be Karl wearing a maid dress, but Sapnap had a better idea.

“Vibrator in while you stream.” He said simply, Karl’s eyes going wide.

“No way! You know I’m super vocal.” Karl whined, squirming on his spot on the bed.

“You lost the bet, come on baby.” He handed it over to Karl, who took it begrudgingly. “Fine, give me a second.” He mumbled, blushing and walking to the bathroom to put it in, Quackity laughing at him as he left.

“Nngh.. mhm-” Karl said, trying to follow along with the conversation. The vibrator was driving him crazy he could barely think. They’d been playing for maybe 15 minutes and there was a wet spot of precum on his sweatpants.

Karl’s leg was shaking, concentrating on moving his character around in the game. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he felt the vibrations get more intense, glancing over and seeing Sapnap toy with the remote. His brows knit together in concentration, the camera shaking as his hand did on the mouse. 

“Ah jeez, I’m all shaky today-” Karl said loudly, straightening his back as he tried to cover up as Sapnap raised the level again. He bit his lip, glancing over at the two who were whispering to each other. He muted so the stream couldn’t hear him and leaned out of frame over to them, his face immediately dropping the cheerful facade and looking like a hurt puppy. 

“Please, please Sap- Can I at least turn my camera off?” He begged, his hips jerking a little as Quackity took the controller and messed with it.

“Finish your stream, you know the rules.” Sapnap shrugged, muting as well as he spoke.

Karl leaned back into frame and unmuted, beaming at the camera. “So George what else did you want to aDD- Mmh!~” Karl’s voice raised and morphed into a moan as Quackity suddenly hit the dial to the max, Karl lurching forward. 

“Why’d you hit me?” Karl immediately played it off, turning to the two out of frame pretending one of them had hit him. 

But even if Karl could play it off, the chat was roaring.  
‘That sounded like a moan’  
‘WTF’  
‘KARL????’  
‘I didnt see anyone hit him’  
‘Sounded like he’s getting railed’ 

Karl’s cheeks went red as he read through the chat, whimpering softly. He chose to pretend he hadn’t read anything, instead running forward beside George in the game and following him to the build site of the new house.

Karl bit his lip, glancing between the game, chat, and the other two out of frame. He’d of course grown a wet spot of precum on his sweatpants, which Quackity was teasing him for as he played with the controller. 

“Mm, mmhM-” Karl said, biting his lip and muffling his moans like he normally would.

It was taking everything in his power not to moan, instead playing off most jolts as getting hit or just messing around… Until Sapnap grabbed the controller.

Sapnap smirked and Karl looked over frantically. George had muted on call when he went to go get water, and no one was playing with him. 

‘Please’ He mouthed to Sapnap, but he’d already cranked the dial up to the max. Karl let out a loud and desperate moan, echoing through the room as he leaned back in his chair. “Mmhm!~” He moaned, the dark spot grew as he came for the second time that day. 

“Fuck-” He whimpered, turning the chair away from the camera, gripping the arms. Sapnap laughed with Quackity, though they both felt sorry. Karl covered his face with his hands but you could still see the dark red blush seeping through his cheeks and onto the tips of his ears. 

Quackity walked into frame and waved at the camera before pressing the ‘End’ button, the chat still going crazy.

Karl shook slightly in his chair, both from embarrassment and overstimulation as the vibrator continued buzzing. “Sap- turn it off-” He whined.

“Aww Karl, you look so cute like this.” Sapnap teased, placing two fingers under his chin and tipping it up to face him. “You’ve been a good boy today.” He smiled sweetly, turning the vibrator off.

“We should do this more!” Quackity grinned, kissing Karl’s cheek.

“Sure, but I dont want to be the only one.” Karl said, folding his arms and huffing.

“Of course, darling.” Sapnap hummed, kissing both of them and walking over to the computer to go watching the offline chat and twitter go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh oh my gosh this was so fun to write. Lowkey might make a part two/alternate ending to it but we'll see haha
> 
> i'm still down for requests of any genre!! im so glad i've gotten so much support and kudos for this <3 I'm so grateful for you all !!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY LOL

BAHAHA IM SORRY THIS ISNT A REAL CHAPTER BUT TY FOR 1K HITS HOLY COW

I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP WITH PROMPTS GUYS I HAVE LOST ALL CREATIVITY 

PLS COMMENT PROMPTS/IDEAS/VAGUE STORYLINES <33

on a srs note ty for all the kudos and hits!! this is my first book ever so im glad you like it :))  
lowkey follow my twt scoutthebaby im 1 away from 200  
dm me stuff there too! i love reading all the kind messages :D

okay thats all!! pls comment requests :)

love you all! stay safe <3

-scout


	5. Good Boy (Karlnapity NSFW/Smut - Bottom Karl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Quackity come home angry from work and Karl lets them let out their emotions

Request: Maybe one where Sapnap and Quackity are feeling a little pent up emotions from everyday life and Karl let's them take it out on them? (sexually of course, mb if that sounds like abuse

Sapnap stormed into the house, glaring down as he tossed his work bag onto the table in a huff. Quackity followed behind, looking equally as disgruntled. The door slammed closed behind them, causing their fiance to look up. Karl had been cooking for them, the house filled with sweet and savory smells- he’d always been the one to cook and he loved it.

Karl turned to the other two, his warm grin fading as he saw their faces.   
“Bubs? What happened?” He frowned, looking between the two.

“Just some assholes at work.” Quackity growled, tugging his beanie down over his eyes in frustration.

“God!” Sapnap groaned, running his hands through his raven hair. He looked like he would explode if anything else happened, absolutely fuming.

Karl frowned, turning off the stove and wiping his hands on his apron. “Can I help at all? I don’t like when you two get all angry.” He pulled off the apron and shook his head to fix his hair, walking over to the two. 

Karl kissed both of them on the cheek, smiling softly. “I’ll do whatever you want! Just let out all your feelings-“ Karl hummed, beaming sweetly.

Sapnap barely waited a second before grabbing Karl’s chin and kissing him deeply. Karl jumped a little but leaned forward into the kiss.

Quackity grinned and undid his dress shirt, grabbing their hands and pulling them into their shared bedroom. Karl stumbled, his free hand holding onto Sapnap’s hoodie as the kiss got deeper and more heated.

“This is okay, right?” Sapnap breathed, pulling away from the kiss and staring at the panting boy in front of him.

Karl nodded enthusiastically, his cheeks hot with blush. “Let out all your emotions, I consent one hundred percent.” He beamed, and Quackity immediately pulled him into a kiss, pulling him onto the bed.  
Karl giggled a little again his lips, opening his mouth to allow his tongue to enter. 

Sapnap watched impatiently, the bulge in his pants twitching as he watched Quackity pin Karl against the mattress, watching Karl get more desperate and hot.

Sapnap pulled off his hoodie over his head, tossing it across the floor along with his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and slowly ran his hands along Karl’s body, hearing him let out a whimper at the touches. 

“Sap-!” Karl gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, squirming as Sapnap rubbed his inner thighs. 

“God, I need you baby.” Sapnap mumbled into his ear, rubbing his thighs and inching closer to his boxers.

Karl bit his lip and blushed, hot and red, turning his face away. “What’s stopping you?”

Sapnap smirked and pulled off both of their clothes, Quackity pulling off his own as well. Karl blushed and looked away in embarrassment. 

“Come on baby.” Sapnap purred, kissing his neck and positioning him on the bed, pushing Karl onto his hands and knees. “Be a good boy for me, yeah?” He hummed

Karl nodded, biting his lip and adjusting himself on his hands as Sapnap grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer, giving himself a generous amount. He would never do anything if it would really hurt Karl.

Sapnap lined himself up with Karl’s hole. “Wait, do you want any prep?” He said, running his hands against Karl’s hips. Karl paused as he thought, biting his lip. He shook his head, turning back to look at him with a smile.

“Just use me.” Karl breathed out, smiling shyly. He knew Sapnap loved it. 

“If you say so.” Sapnap smirked, lining himself up again.

Tears welled in his eyes as Sapnap pushed in with a groan, bottoming out almost immediately. Karl let out a loud and desperate moan, feeling so full already. “I forgot how big you were-” He whimpered. His arms struggled to hold his upright position, especially when he realized Quackity was kneeling in front of him. Karl knew exactly what he wanted.

Sapnap let his hands rest on Karl’s waist. He wanted to move so badly but he wasn’t going to until Quackity had started.

Quackity smirked down at the pitiful face Karl was making, looking up at him with those sweet, teary eyes and with his mouth wide open. “God you’re just begging for me to fuck your mouth.” He shifted closer, sliding it into Karl’s mouth with a satisfied groan.

Karl closed his eyes tightly as the dick slid down his throat, tears slipping down his cheeks. He gagged slightly, pulling his head back a little to breathe. Quackity gripped his hair, pulling his head back down, moaning at the tight wetness. 

“Good boy.” Quackity breathed out as Karl stopped moving, the cock resting in his mouth. Karl just whimpered in response as he shifted backwards, trying to get Sapnap to move.

Sapnap moaned and gasped, gripping his hips. “You slut, couldn’t even wait for me.” He growled, slamming into Karl and causing the bottom to cry out in muffled pleasure.

“We’re gonna ruin you until we’re finished sweetheart.” Quackity purred, gripping Karl’s hair as he started to fuck into Karl’s mouth.

Karl closed his eyes tightly, one eye open as he looked up at Quackity. Sapnap started thrusting, much more rough than Quackity as he gripped his hips and slammed into him. It wasn’t too fast, but he was hitting deep.

Karl was going crazy with pleasure, clawing at the sheets below as Sapnap slammed into him continuously. Tears rolled down his pink cheeks, his own dick leaking.

Quackity and Sapnap started moving in sync, as one thrusted in the other would pull out slightly, in a twisted dance of pleasure, all of course to Karl’s delight as he was used. 

Karl suddenly jerked forward, his nose touching Quackity’s skin as Sapnap changed his angle, thrusting right into his prostate. Karl let out a loud moan, even though it was muffled. He pulled back from Quackity, a non stop stream of moans falling from his mouth.

“Hey I’m not-” Quackity protested, being cut off by Karl.

“Please! Please Sapnap right there oh my god!” He begged, crying out.

Quackity growled and shoved back into his mouth as he was begging, making the brunette gag and tear up again.

Sapnap smirked at the desperate gags and moans, angling differently and slamming into his prostate, abusing it. All he needed was to finish.

“Hhng, close-” Quackity moaned, grabbing hold of Karl’s hair again and fucking his face.  
He finally came, hot cum pouring down Karl’s throat.

Karl’s eyes widened and Quackity pulled out, Karl barely able to swallow as he forced back moans. Cum dripped down his chin as he moaned and begged for Sapnap, a babbling mess. Quackity smirked and leaned over to Sapnap, whispering to him. Sapnap grinned and nodded, pulling out of Karl.

Karl immediately whined, about ready to start crying until Sapnap flipped so Karl was pinned to the bed. Karl gasped and looked up at Sapnap, who pushed back in. Karl clawed at his back, letting out loud, almost porn star moans. 

“Please, please Sap, please-!” He cried, his head back against the pillow as Sapnap’s thrusts faltered and became uneven as he felt his stomach knot.

“Not until I do first.” Sapnap growled, going rough until he finally came inside Karl. Karl gasped and squirmed, tightening around him as seed spilled out and onto the bed sheets. “Sappy please I’m so close-” He looked up at him with puppy eyes, and there was no way he could resist a face like that. Sapnap returned to fucking the bottom, lazy but quick thrusts into the worn out hole.

His mind was buzzing, absolutely taken over by pleasure and lust. “Coming-!” Karl warned quickly, before his own orgasm arrived and cum shot up onto his stomach. Sapnap smirked and stepped back, admiring their work. Karl’s hair was all over, cum coating his lower half and chin, tear streaks ruining what little makeup he had worn and kisses covering him.

Quackity already had his phone out, multiple pictures of Karl laid out on the bed fucked out of his mind already saved. “You’re such a good boy Karl, so good for us.” Sapnap smiled, nodding.

I’m too lazy to write aftercare but of course the two took good care of Karl after, lots of praise and gentle kisses <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might make an authors note for this but I recently found out about Quackity's boundaries. I apologize for not knowing this before so I won't be including him in any more sexual fics. I'm really sorry D: NSFW fics are just karlnap from now on! Sorry for the requests I missed because of this haha


	6. important author's note!

Hey guys!! :D 

First of all, I just want to thank you all for all the support, hits, kudos, comments, bookmarks, everything. It's really the sweetest and you guys make my day. I love writing I've just been so busy haha. So thank you for all the love!

Second: If you didnt read the last chapter, I recently learned Quackity's boundaries. I apologize for anyone I've made uncomfortable because of this. He actually does not like NSFW fics, so NSFW/Smut fics will no longer include him. I apologize so much D: If Karl or Sapnap also say they are uncomfortable I will take down those chapters. Again I', sorry if by chance Quackity saw this or anyone was uncomfortable about it

Third! Happy note! I think I'm going to be making a separate twitter for writing. I do have my main but I never write about the fics and I never talk or interact with you guys! 

My new twitter is @bootsthebaby !! follow it :D

so TLDR: tysm for the support! I will no longer be writing Quackity smut, and follow my new twitter so I can take requests @bootsthebaby :]

feel free to still leave requests! I swear I am writing Dadboyhalo I jut never watch Bad so I'm trying to figure out how to write him correctly haha


End file.
